To understand, share, and implement effective strategies and techniques for training leaders, from a crosssection of the community with diverse backgrounds, experiences, and positions, in health policy to address the elimination of health disparities and achieve health equity. In order to develop, implement, and change health policy to address disparifies in health, leaders need to be equipped with the necessary knowledge, skills, and experiences. Currently, health policy leadership training opportunities focused on the elimination of health disparities are limited and the impact of such training programs on health policies and health disparities is unknown. This sub-project is designed to help gain a greater underistanding of the role health policy leadership programs play in the quest to eliminate health disparities.